Car Accident
by RIPSydBarrett
Summary: Mr. Burns is in a car accident, and Smithers becomes overprotective .This is my second fanfiction. I know it sucks. But with all do respect Review
1. Chapter 1

Car Accident

A Burns and Smithers Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons,

(AN: This is my second fanfiction)

It was a typical day over at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, at least at first it was. I'll never forget that day, where I almost lost my unrequited true love, Best friend, and boss; Mr. Burns. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning

"Smithers, What is on the agenda for today?" Mr. Burns said, as he looked over at me. "Umm sir, You really don't have to do anything today, we got all the stuff we needed to get done yesterday." I said checking the agenda book. "Really? Well okay, then we shall get some of that so called 'takeout', and we will 'hang out'. "Okay sir, I'll go down to the Chinese Gong, and get us some food" I said getting the keys to my car. "No, Smithers I shall go to the 'Chinesed Gong', and get the food" Mr. Burns said "You sure sir?" I said "I can go get it." But Mr. Burns had already gone

3 hours later

I was getting a tad bit worried. Mr. Burns wasn't back yet and already 3 hours had past

I decided to turn on the radio to ease my worries. "This is Kent Brockman on KWHY

Our radio news channel, we are now going to traffic report." The news anchorman said. "It looks like a fatal accident near the Chinese gong, A man who will only identify him as Homer Simpson caused the accident. He and another man, crashed while leaving the Chinese gong drive way. The other man has been transported to Springfield General, for serious, could be fatal injuries. Homer Simpson has been charged with vehicular recklessness; he left with barley a scratch" "Oh, No. Mr. Burns!?" I said as I ran to my car

(AN: I know its short. Review if you would like me to continue this Fic , Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

Car accident

By: RIPsydbarrett

(AN: I do apologize for the rather LONG update, I've been ill, plus school. I hope you enjoy this chapter)

The ride to the hospital was nerve - wracking and awful. I knew that I would fire Simpson for what he did; to my Monty… I had tears in my eyes as I reached the hospital.

I ran to the reception desk. "Can I help ya'll?" A secretary with rather long fingernails and whom was snapping some bubblegum asked me. "Get me to Montgomery Burns's room!" I said. "Ya'll Family?" The secretary said snapping her gum.

"No, But I am his closest friend. Just please get me to him..." I said, on the verge of anger.

"Fine, just fill out these forums and ya'll can see him" The secretary said handing me a clip board. I filled out the paperwork and went to see Mr. Burns. I was so scared at what I saw next. My love, his face was bruised pretty badly, both his legs were broken; It was enough to bring tears to my eyes. "S… Smithers? Is that you?" He said waking up. I immediately dashed over to his side. "Yes sir, its me, Thank god your alive, oh I was so worried. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I said grabbing his hand.

"No Smithers, I don't need anything right now" he said weakly. "Just rest sir, you need your rest." I said fluffing up his pillow a little bit. I then made a vow to protect My Monty, and not ever let him out of my sight. "Smithers?" Mr. Burns said, all of a sudden "I… I never got the food. I apologize." I smiled weakly and said "It's alright sir, don't feel sorry." Mr. Burns simply just sighed and closed his eyes. I held his hand and stayed with him until Dr. Hibbert kicked me out.

…………………………..

The Next day

…………………………..

The next day Mr. Burns was discharged, which was a mixed bag, oh of course I was happy to have Mr. Burns back by my side, but I felt it was too early to let him out, with injuries as severe as his. As I helped him with his wheel chair, a candy stripper walked by and almost ran over Mr. Burns. I stopped her from hurting Mr. Burns, and then made a rather huge scene of scolded her. "Can't you watch where your going, Miss?" I yelled protecting Mr. Burns, who was behind my back. "Oh I'm sorry, I was listening to my Ipod and I didn't see this man" She said, I rolled my eyes "You better be careful next time" I grumbled as I helped Mr. Burns to my car. Mr. Burns was rather shocked about my sudden fit of anger. "Smithers? What the devil was that all about" He asked

"Nnn.. nothing sir, I was just yelling at a stupid teenaged girl." I muttered as I pulled out of The drive way

(AN: What's your opinion, Is it good? If its not please tell me. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

By: RIPSydBarrett

(An: Thanks so much to Unicat for the positive review. I'm very pleased that you enjoyed the second chapter, and to answer your question I meant to spell stripper that way for a homourous addition.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own the _Simpsons, _if I did I would make Mr. Burns Fall in love with Smithers, and everyone would be a Pink Floyd fan) 

The ride home was quiet, not the kind of peaceful quiet, but the kind of quiet that's eerily similar to the kind that you experience when someone passes away. Mr. Burns finally broke the silence. "Look at what has happened; I'm no longer a high, mighty overlord. I'm merely a crazy man, who can't even drive a simple automobile." " Mr. Burns! Your still the mighty overlord I know and love, err, as a friend I mean. That crash wasn't your fault." I said looking at him with sad eyes. He just looked at the window at the passing cars. I put my hand under his chin to turn his gaze towards me. "It wasn't your fault; it was that lousy Homer Simpson! Don't blame yourself sir!" I repeated.

Then we both saw a very familiar car vehicle I know I now loathe. I saw Mr. Burns's hands start to shake violently. "They let that Incompetent fool back on the road? Don't they realize how much pain he has caused?" I shouted. I decided to teach him a lesson, pulled him over to a vacant lot, and motioned him to get out of his car. "Uh, Hi Mr. Smithers, what's up? He-Heh Sorry for that thing with Mr. Burns, I was drunk, I think. Uhh I'm gonna go now to, uhh, a thing, for umm, my uhh, children. Ya know, Bart and uhh, Girl-Bart." He chuckled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE SIMPSON!" I yelled grabbing his arm.

"How DARE you! Do you know how much mental, physical, and emotional pain you've caused Mr. Burns? And me? You make me physically ill! So now its time to feel the pain My Monty feels." I punched him in the stomach, he fell to the floor, and I started to kick him. I watched him writhe in pain, he began to vomit. I got some weird, sick perverted pleasure out of watching him go through this.

2 hours later

As Simpson lied in a pool of blood and vomit, I seemed to forget that Mr. Burns was still in my car. I took one last look at Simpson, and started to walk over to my car, where I saw a horrified look on Mr. Burns's face, his skin was ghost white, and there was a look in his eyes like he had just seen a poltergeist. "Mr. Burns? Are you alright?" I dared to ask, even though I knew the answer. "Y…you're a monster!" was all he managed to utter

He opened the door of my car and ever so carefully walked (or at least crawl) out with his wheel chair. "Mr. Burns, Where are you going?" I asked as he began to wheel himself away.

I ran after him, hoping to get his attention. "Mr. Burns, it's not safe for you to be alone." I said running after him. He ignored me. "Sir! Please listen to me. I'm sorry."

(AN: Help me decide what happens next please)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Unicat, to answer your long review, Smithers attack on Homer was just a small fragment of events to come

(AN: Unicat, to answer your long review, Smithers attack on Homer was just a small fragment of events to come. Its going to be a fairly long story so be patient, please. )

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, Yeesh I'm a 13 year old girl who is obsessed with Pink Floyd. I'm Not Matt Groening. If I was the owner, However Bad things would happen. Very bad things)

Chapter 4:

I kept running after Mr. Burns, still trying to get his attention. "Sir, please slow down. Please talk to me!" Mr. Burns stopped his wheelchair and turned around to look at me with a glare I had only seen him give the incompetent employees. "Just tell me, Why

Smithers. Why you, of all people, would do something so completely vile and vulgar?"

I could see tears in his eyes. "I might be highly hypocritical, but violence is only useful when it's getting your point across, not to use just as senseless vulgarity." He turned his wheelchair around again to face away from me. "Sir, it was Homer Simpson. The man who put you in this condition. He's the reason why you're in so much pain. I was only defending your honour"

"Why, Smithers? Why would you resort to something that is so far from your values? You were always trying to talk me out of violent schemes. Now you're committing said violent acts! Why would you go against your morals, to, what you said "defend my honour?" I looked away, I felt like shouting _it's because I love you! I don't want to lose you!_ But I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't let myself confess my feelings, not at this fragile moment in our relationship.

Mr. Burns looked at me with anger, than he began to wheel himself away again.

I tried to follow, but something, something made me stay there. All I could do was hope, hope that He wouldn't get hurt, Hope that he would turn around and come back to me, Hope that I didn't damage our relationship completely. I thought for a moment or two

_Why _did _I assault Homer Simpson? It didn't heal Mr. Burns's pain, and it only made him hate me. So why did I hurt him, why? _

My thoughts were interrupted by tires screeching. Now I ran, Mr. Burns was in the middle of the road. "Mr. Burns!" I shouted "Get out of the road!" But I was too late,

_Crash_

My love was hit clear off by a Blue truck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

((An: I have decided to update again, as with the last 4 chapters, I ask for constructive criticism.))

Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons

I stood there frozen; my hands were stuck to my sides. I wanted to run to Mr. Burns's aide, but my legs were stuck to the concrete. I watched in terror as I saw the truck hit him, and his fragile body was catapulted into the air.

When I finally recovered from the initial shock, I ran like a rabbit on fire to where Mr. Burns had landed. My first thought was that he was dead, I was about to burst into tears, when I saw his thin, stick-like arm, move ever so slowly. "Mr. Burns?!" I gasped. I heard a soft groan. I was relieved, the blow didn't kill him. I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my jacket pocket, and called for an ambulance.

I stayed with Mr. Burns until the ambulance arrived, he still hadn't woken up, I was worried, yet somewhat relieved. If he had woken up, it would have meant he was alright, but he would have sawn me. I knew he was still angry with me when he had gotten hit. Knowing Mr. Burns, he wouldn't have forgotten his anger.

I would have gone with Mr. Burns to the hospital, but they made me stay behind answer to questions. I co-operated with their requests, and was allowed to go home.

I was upset, angry, and scared. I didn't know what they were doing to Mr. Burns. I was angry with myself for causing all this. If I hadn't assaulted Simpson, Mr. Burns wouldn't have gotten mad, if he hadn't gotten angry with me, he wouldn't have felt the need to get away from me, and he wouldn't have gotten hit.

(((I know the chapter is short, but review please.)))


End file.
